


Hit me with your strength, make me fall in love with your weakness

by Dionyso



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathrooms, Italiano | Italian, M/M, White House
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve racconta una delle sorprese più insolite che Tony gli abbia mai fatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me with your strength, make me fall in love with your weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Rainbow Side of Marvel (https://www.facebook.com/messages/TheRainbowSideOfMarvel)](/gifts?recipient=The+Rainbow+Side+of+Marvel+%28https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fmessages%2FTheRainbowSideOfMarvel%29).



> Partecipante al Contest "All but Stark!"

PROLOGO

Thor sbirciò attraverso la porta socchiusa del lussuoso bagno delle donne della Casa Bianca. La cerimonia in cui I Vendicatori sarebbero stati premiati per il loro eroico comportamento nella battaglia di New York stava per iniziare. Due donne nel bagno, una bruna e una bionda, si affrettavano a terminare il loro rituale femminile prima di prendere posto in sala. La bruna si accorse che Thor la stava osservando e lo cercò nel riflesso dello specchio. Gli fece un sorriso lento e sensuale, aprendo le labbra rosa pallido e mostrando appena i denti simili a perle. La donna bionda al suo fianco ripose la spazzola in borsa e si avviò verso la porta. Thor si spostò, fingendosi assorto nella contemplazione di un paesaggio collinare appeso nel corridoio. Quando nel bagno rimase solo la bruna, Thor prese coraggio ed infranse una delle più sacre leggi terrestri. Entrò in un bagno delle donne.  
La donna bruna impassibile continuò a specchiarsi, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli prima su una spalla e poi sull'altra. Non sembrava soddisfatta del suo aspetto. Thor rimase a qualche passo di distanza da lei, contemplando la schiena sinuosa e bianca come se ne fosse rapito. Ogni curva, ogni forma, ogni neo di quella schiena lo faceva impazzire. Aveva sempre pensato che suo fratello fosse bello, aveva sempre dovuto fare i conti con quell'attrazione per lui, ma vederlo in quella nuova forma esaltava il suo desiderio. Loki aveva chiesto di poter assistere alla cerimonia in cui i Vendicatori sarebbero stati insigniti della più prestigiosa onorificenza dal Presidente e l'aveva ottenuto, purché fosse rimasto nascosto. Grazie alla magia però Loki poteva essere allo stesso tempo nascosto e al centro dell'attenzione. Aveva mutato il suo fisico in quello di una donna. Thor sospettava che non si fosse limitato a cambiare sesso, ma anche ad esaltare le sue caratteristiche fisiche per essere bellissimo ed irresistibile. I suoi capelli corvini erano talmente splendenti da riflettere persino la luce soffusa del bagno, i suoi occhi erano verdi come una rigogliosa foresta scandinava, la sua pelle bianca come la neve più pura, il suo corpo appariva esile e flessuoso come lo stelo di un fiore. Le sue labbra sottili chiedevano di essere baciate e succhiate, le sue mani erano affusolate e promettevano piaceri indicibili. Le unghie sembravano fatte della pietra cristallina che riflette i colori dell'arcobaleno con cui era stato edificato Bifröst. Thor desiderava sentirle lungo la schiena, mentre la voce del fratello, ammaliante come quella di una sirena per le sue orecchie, pronunciava vibrante il suo nome. Thor si avvicinò a Loki ed appoggiò la mano sinistra sul ventre del fratello con la stessa delicatezza che avrebbe avuto nel toccare una reliquia. Con la destra gli spostò i capelli per lasciare scoperto il collo, che baciò lievemente. - E' così semplice in questo modo...  
Sussurrò malinconicamente all'orecchio del fratello.

*~~Δ~~*

Sarà Tony a fare il discorso con cui noi Vendicatori accetteremo l'onorificenza e ringrazieremo il Presidente. Gli organizzatori dell'evento avrebbero voluto me, Capitan America, sarebbe stato certamente molto suggestivo nello scenario della Casa Bianca. Ma io ho suggerito che fosse Tony a farlo, il più adatto tra noi ad interfacciarsi con qualunque tipo di pubblico, a stregarlo con le sue parole e con il suo sorriso, a trasformare ogni occasione in un trionfo. Ognuno di noi Vendicatori ha delle qualità, e insieme siamo una squadra quasi perfetta. Tony però ha una marcia in più. Possiede una versatilità che gli permette di riuscire in qualsiasi obiettivo si proponga. In questi mesi dopo la battaglia di New York non solo è riuscito a tenerci insieme, ma anche a farci migliorare e a trasformarci in una vera squadra, incoraggiandoci a superare i nostri conflitti interiori e a sanare le divergenze dovute a dei caratteri così forti e diversi che all'improvviso decidono di collaborare. E' lui a svegliarci ogni mattina col profumo del caffè italiano che prepara per tutti noi, che riesce a trovare cestini di mirtilli in ogni stagione (Perché sono pieni di vitamine e hanno un effetto positivo sui capillari, dunque sono perfetti nella dieta dei supereroi. Inoltre, ultimo ma non meno importante, sono particolarmente amati dagli asgardiani e piacciono anche a Pepper, al contrario delle fragole.), che propone periodicamente migliorie al nostro equipaggiamento e che trova sempre un modo per intrattenerci la sera. Quindi l'onore del discorso spetta a lui non solo per le sue capacità retoriche, ma anche perché è l'anima dei Vendicatori. La cerimonia non è ancora cominciata. Lui sta giocando con le figlie del Presidente, a cui ha regalato dei guanti giocattolo come quelli della sua armatura. Le ragazze li hanno apprezzati e li hanno apprezzati anche i fotografi, che stanno scattando foto insolite e divertenti per una cerimonia. Posso già immaginare cosa vedremo sulle prossime copertine delle riviste di gossip. Il maestro di cerimonia annuncia l'imminente inizio della celebrazione e gli ospiti ancora in piedi prendono posto. Tony siede accanto a me e mi guarda con aria ironica e soddisfatta. Io gli avevo suggerito di regalare qualcosa di più femminile alle bambine, ma lui ha fatto di testa sua e come al solito la sua idea è stata un successo. Gli sorrido alzando le spalle. 

Per la successiva ora ci tocca sopportare diversi lunghi discorsi che raccontano la battaglia di New York ed elogiano la nostra parte in essa. Se sapessero che uno dei nemici che abbiamo combattuto siede in mezzo a noi in deliziose sembianze femminili... Non abbiamo ancora deciso se ci fidiamo di Loki, ma abbiamo promesso a Thor che ci avremmo provato e lo stiamo facendo. La possibilità che gli è stata offerta è la prima pietra posata su un accordo di buoni rapporti diplomatici fra Asgard e la Terra, che loro chiamano Midgard. Tony si è impegnato in prima persona anche per la buona riuscita di questo progetto, tanto da aver ospitato i due fratelli Asgardiani nella sua torre insieme a noi. Giro la testa e lo osservo mentre gode dello sguardo della gente puntato su di lui. Tutti sanno che sta per arrivare il suo turno e che il suo sarà l'unico discorso veramente interessante. Tutti aspettano un asso della manica. Tutti si aspettano una nuova proverbiale affermazione come lo fu _Io sono Iron Man_. Io conosco il suo discorso, me l'ha fatto leggere ieri notte, prima di andare a dormire, alla luce indaco del suo cuore meccanico. Non ci saranno rivelazioni e sorprese, soltanto un caloroso ringraziamento al Presidente e qualche battuta su sua moglie. Prima che si alzi gli sussurro un augurio all'orecchio. _Sii straordinario, come sempre_. Tony mi guarda e ride. Si alza e si gode l'applauso, il più lungo finora. 

\- Avrete sicuramente letto le indiscrezioni sulla vita che conduciamo noi Vendicatori alla Stark Tower apparese recentemente su alcuni settimanali scandalistici. Vorrei smentirle, ma sono tutte assolutamente vere. Hulk fa yoga al tramonto sul terrazzo. Occhio di Falco ha un debole per la nostra bellissima rossa e Thor russa. Scusa Thor.  
Spalanco gli occhi non appena mi accorgo che questo non è il discorso che ho letto... Avrei dovuto immaginare che avrebbe cambiato le carte in tavola... Thor diventa rosso come un peperone, ma non abbassa lo sguardo. Si gira verso il fratello, seduto qualche fila più indietro con un ghigno compiaciuto sulle labbra.  
\- E io non dico mai di no ad un bicchiere di scotch...  
Ammette riportando alla memoria del pubblico i suoi momenti meno felici, in cui ha mostrato che anche l'uomo di ferro non è al di sopra dell'umanità.  
\- Oggi noi riceviamo un'onorificenza e siamo molto grati al Popolo Americano per questo riconoscimento, ma non ci sentiamo diversi. Anche se indossiamo delle armature, non siamo meno vulnerabili di voi tutti. La nostra vita, come la vostra, è una grande occasione per fare qualcosa di importante, per essere una scheggia di luce che illumina qualcosa prima di finire nella notte. Per questa frase devo ringraziare Steve, era in un suo libro.  
Ed ecco che coinvolge anche me. Sorrido con imbarazzo e faccio un cenno di saluto a tre ragazze che mi stanno fissando. E pensare che Tony mi strappava sempre quel libro di mano prima di dormire, reclamandomi per sé, e che per ribadire il concetto una volta me l'ha fatto persino trovare sotto la gamba di un tavolo del laboratorio. Non so come sentirmi al pensiero che in realtà si sia preso la briga di leggerlo.  
\- Noi vogliamo dedicare questa onorificenza agli Americani che tutti i giorni compiono cose straordinarie anche senza super-poteri, a coloro che amano e in questo modo rendono il mondo un posto migliore. Noi non vogliamo essere i “supereroi”, noi vogliamo essere un gruppo di persone che condivide il vostro obiettivo. L'unica differenza tra voi e... per esempio, Thor, è che lui ama indossare il mantello.  
Il pubblico scoppia in una risata collettiva e gioviale. Tony è riuscito a sciogliere persino l'atmosfera formale di una cerimonia alla Casa Bianca. Questo discorso, sebbene non rispetti propriamente l'etichetta, è più bello di quello che mi aveva fatto leggere. Esprime esattamente quello che vogliamo essere, come vogliamo lavorare, quello che vogliamo comunicare alle persone. Mi sento rassicurato per la mia scelta di cedere il discorso a lui: nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fare di meglio. In questo momento mi sento orgoglioso di Tony come se lui fosse una parte di me stesso. Sorrido, correndo il rischio di sembrare un idiota, perché le sue parole mi hanno reso felice.  
\- Non mi dilungherò ulteriormente, le ragazze hanno promesso di farmi conoscere il loro cucciolo, quindi mi limito a salutarvi con alcune parole che forse vi stravolgeranno la serata.  
Tony si prende un lungo attimo di pausa, godendo visibilmente delle teste che si alzano di scatto e di tutti gli occhi della stanza, di nuovo puntati su di lui. - Io sono...  
\- IRON MAN!  
Completa automaticamente il pubblico, ridendo ancora. Tony alza la mano, chiedendo con questo gesto il silenzio e l'attenzione. Percepisco comunque che è lusingato dall'autocitazione completata dal pubblico. Si prende qualche attimo di silenzio in più, rendendo l'atmosfera rarefatta e vibrante.  
\- Io sono innamorato di Capitan America.

Dopo una delle giornate più lunghe della mia vita, e le mie giornate mediamente non sono state poi così facili, mi infilo nel letto dell'albergo, dove Tony si diverte a far andare avanti e indietro un robottino cingolato. Gli fa fare ancora qualche giro, prova a farmelo salire addosso, ma quando vede che ancora non funziona come vorrebbe, lo prende e lo posa sul comodino, dove ci sono anche un paio di occhiali da lavoro e una piccola saldatrice. Approfitto dello spazio guadagnato e appoggio la testa sulle sue gambe. Mi accarezza i capelli. Apro il libro che stavo leggendo, come se fosse una notte come tante altre che abbiamo passato insieme. Non riesco ovviamente a concentrarmi sulla lettura, sento ancora le parole di Tony rimbombarmi in testa, vedo i flash dei fotografi negli occhi, i sorrisi più o meno sinceri delle persone che mi hanno stretto la mano, le parole di circostanza, fin troppo misurate dei convitati al banchetto dopo la cerimonia.  
\- Sei arrabbiato per quello che ho detto?  
Mi chiede Tony, quasi con timore. Quando siamo da soli è una persona diversa rispetto all'uomo che non deve chiedere mai che il mondo conosce. Probabilmente non l'avrei sopportato se fosse stato sempre estremamente brillante, egocentrico e sarcastico. - No...  
Gli dico semplicemente chiudendo il libro e rimettendolo sul comodino. Non sono arrabbiato. Avevo capito che fosse innamorato di me, mi chiedo soltanto perché abbia deciso di dirmelo per la prima volta davanti al mondo intero. - Sono soltanto... Curioso. Perché? Ora tutti quanti conoscono la nostra debolezza.  
Tony sorride. Mi prende la mano e la appoggia sul suo cuore meccanico. Mi fa sempre un po' impressione toccarlo, perché è così importante per la sua vita e ho paura di rovinarlo. E' tiepido, come i telefoni portatili quando si surriscaldano. - Perché in questo modo è più semplice. E comunque io penso che ora tutti quanti conoscano la nostra forza. E seppure fosse una debolezza, non mostro a tutti la mia più grande debolezza portandola in bella vista sul petto?  
La lucidità e la logica della sua affermazione mi colpiscono con la velocità e la precisione di una freccia di Occhio di Falco. Sono innamorato di Tony Stark.


End file.
